scifiminibuildersfandomcom-20200214-history
Board of Affairs
The Board of Affairs, established as of January 2013, is the third highest group rank, the first and only volunteer rank, and the most recent rank to be established. The Board of Affairs rank has been tasked by the Group Owner with the primary mandate of planning out new features, projects, and various efforts for the group and enacting them so as to meet the needs of the group and its members as well as to keep the group on the path of advancement and discovery of new forms of entertainment and mini-building. These tasks will typically involve but not be limited to establishing Private Build Servers (PBS), cleaning up or adding to the wiki, establishing new ranks to create positions felt to be needed, and coordinating with allied groups on joint efforts. Authority Members of the Board of Affairs are high ranking group members with at least basic authority within the group . While board members are not allowed to be ordering group members around and are not authorized to announce or establish group policy on their own, they do aid in keeping the wall clean and accepting new members into the group as well as other various matters. As the Board of Affairs is a volunter position, those on it do not have the same authority as an Administrator, the Game Master, or the Group Owner and should be consulted for assistance primarily if you are unable to find any of those three to aid you. Duties The Board of Affairs is tasked with aiding in the organization, expansion, and general guidance of the group. The board is generally tasked with planning new Private Build Servers (PBS), planning new features, reorganizing the wiki, organizing efforts to expand information on the wiki, establishing new ranks to create positions felt to be needed, coordinating with allied groups on joint efforts, esttablishing contests, organizing fund raising efforts, creating new items to sell in the group store, discovering new incentives for members to be active and participate in group projects and activities, and so on and so forth. Organization Those in the Board of Affairs respond solely to the Group Owner, while Administrators are of higher rank and greater authority than the board they do not have authority over the board beyond basic house- and peace-keeping duties (LINK TO BE PLACED HERE). Traditionally, the Board of Affairs will conduct its business through either messages or meeting somewhere and it is required that at least two-thirds or three-fourths of the board be present at an official discussions. While the members will discuss proposals and ideas and ultimately work to refine plans, said plans may only be acted on with the approval of the Group Owner, who is by default the Board Head. The Board Head maintains full veto power and reserves the right to make changes to plans that are passed by the Board of Affairs main body. How Things Get Done While proposals and ideas will generally be presented to the Board of Affairs by those on it, members do have the right to present proposals and ideas as well and in most cases they may decide to take up such for further discussion at the next given gethering of board members. It is advised you either post on the wall your proposals and ideas or you contact the Group Owner rather than directly message board members. When it is decided by the board to take up a proposal or idea for further consideration, they will generally gather to discuss it and either refine the suggestion, approve it as is, or strike it down should it be felt the suggestion is not presently appropriate and/or possible. The Board Head will be required to be present at these gatherings, will be tasked with maintaining order and keeping the discussion and brainstorming moving along, and will ultimately have final say once the board has approved a measure. The Board Head may occasionally also present proposals and ideas of their own to the board though, while he may be persuaded to withdraw such proposals, the board does not have the option to turn down such proposals, in such situations their goal is merely to refine the concepts and determine how best to execute them. Members While it is still a fresh rank, being the most recently created rank in the group, it continues to gain new members as the first board members are established. *Texar Head *Blockjack78 Member *Titanic23456 Member *DarkIvor Member *Ironclaw27 Member *Zeyrock Member Achieving This Rank The Board of Affairs rank is the first and, at present, only volunteer rank in the Sci-Fi Mini Builders group. All members are invited to volunteer for the rank, though it is noted that the Board Head reserves the right to discretion when reviewing applications for the board. To volunteer for the board, members may either say so on the wall or, as is most preferable, send a message to the Board Head saying as such. You will most likely be ranked up (or down if you are an Administrator) to the board not long after. Category:SFMB Structure Category:Board of Affairs